


Dadow the Parenthog

by Beachedking



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chao Garden, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ok so this isn't serious, Out of Character, SHADOW DIES, Sonic AU, Sonic Adventure 2, crackfic, don't take this seriously, i wish for death, kinda? he does live in the main games but this is a shitpost au, sayonara shadow the hedgehog you're done diddly darn dead, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: A shitpost au from my tumblr. Here have the post just for you: https://beached-king.tumblr.com/post/172865358660/au-where-shadow-in-sa2-actually-dies-but-now-hasAnywho don't take this seriously. It's very silly and very ooc since I've only written Shadow when I was twelve. And was my fictional crush back then but we don't talk about that. I regret writing this.I might continue it but don't count on it because it's stupid.





	Dadow the Parenthog

His head was absolutely ringing, and there was one wish to make it just stop. It was like almost feeling nothing but intense sharp pains at the same time. Shadow hadn't even opened his eyes, too focused on his head hurting to do anything else. So, for a while the hedgehog did absolutely nothing yet hold his aching head. 

It finally went away after a few minutes, but that only left Shadow to think. This didn't feel right at all. The last thing he could remember was falling. Falling to what he was sure was his death, fulfilling his promise to Maria. Eyes suddenly flew open, wide in surprise. He was supposed to be dead, not here. Not in a relaxing place like this with a waterfall cave. How do you die and be suddenly whisked away to such an odd location? Shaking his head, the striped hedgehog sat up crossing his legs, there had to be an explanation for this. 

However, there was not an explanation that came to mind, looking at himself there was not a sign that he could be. The only thing that stuck out was a missing limiter, that was certainly concerning. Why was one missing exactly? Shadow couldn't really exactly recall along with his thoughts being abrupted by a strange creature crawling up to him. 

It was babbling an incoherent language that Shadow couldn't really understand. It was somewhat childlike as well. It was a soft blue with yellow tips, pink wings, there was question mark above its head. After a couple of seconds, he still couldn't figure it out what it was. 

"Chao?" The small blob cooed at the ultimate lifeform, the latter confused on whatever this meant. There was plenty of books on the ARK about all sorts of creatures, animals and humans alike but he supposed that he did not get to the chapter of whatever this thing was. The thing was rather curious about the hedgehog as well. At least there was one mutual understanding between the two. 

Shadow didn't say anything as the small creature crawled on him, even nuzzling him. What did it want exactly? It kept mumbling to him softly, butting its head against a gloved hand. Now Shadow certainly wasn't an idiot, but there was hesitance. He had never really pet something, mostly because there were no pets above the ARK. Yet slowly, Shadow put a hand on the creature, which was so happy the question mark had turned into a little heart. Surprising and odd, but somewhat cute. 

It crawled off, happy with the affection most likely. The striped hedgehog pushed himself up from the ground. Now, to see if there was a way out of here and find out where 'here' was. Looking around, it was certainly a nice-looking location. There seemed to be an endless stretch of ocean, palm trees, and the already aforementioned waterfall cave. Perhaps, he'd check that out later, but there was a notice of an exit. It did look like another cave but it showed somewhat promise as the way out anyhow. 

It proved to be a fine choice as Shadow came to a room, there were entrances to three places including the one he came out of. They all had little statues of the creature he saw, so perhaps these were their homes. Also, a place only labeled "Kindergarten," it was self-explanatory what really was there. The last observation was the middle, if the hedgehog didn't know any better it looked like a teleporter and more importantly a way out of here. He'd find his way back to, well he'd figure where to go later, just at least a familiar location. It'd be limited, yes, but at least somewhere he knew. 

Stepping on to the teleporter, he crossed his arms and waited. Yet nothing happened at all. The ultimate lifeform waited for a few minutes before deciding it was broken. Huffing, Shadow hopped off, he guessed the kindergarten would be where someone would be. He didn't care who it was as long as he could. Walking to and inside the preschool, his first idea was to go to the doctor. They might only specialize in these blobby creatures but it was better than nothing. At least it'd explain why he was unscathed after falling countless feet and surely should've burned up, also known as not possibly alive. 

Walking in the doctor immediately said a 'hello,' yet Shadow didn't say anything back. He was surprised to see the same creature as outside as a doctor. The doctor raised a furry eyebrow confused. 

"You look like you've never seen a Chao before, my friend. Do you need to bring a Chao for a checkup?" He said, Shadow blinking for a couple of seconds. So apparently the creature outside was called a Chao, good to know. 

"No, actually, I'm here for myself." The hedgehog replied, "I know I'm not a Chao, but it's an emergency. Also, your teleporter is broken." 

"Emergency? How come?" 

"Let's just say I fell very high and somehow ended up here." 

"Oh dear, that is a problem, sit down." 

Shadow sat down on one of the small beds as the Chao doctor got his supplies ready for a checkup. The striped hedgehog looked around, better than looking at nothing, it was a quaint little office. It certainly seemed inviting and not scary to the younger ones, not that Shadow was the demographic. 

"It's very strange that the teleporter is broken. It was working just fine, I always check it every time nobody's around." The other shared, grabbing the stethoscope around his neck and placing it on Shadow's chest, "Did you notice anything else odd?" 

"Well, I passed out and when awakened I woke up with a headache, almost nothing but sharp pains at the same time. I know it's not a good thing so you don't need to tell me that. Confusion as well but considering I have no idea where I am that doesn't really surprise me." 

The doctor didn't respond, a round hand on his mouth as he listened to Shadow's heartbeat. The ultimate lifeform cocked an eyebrow. What was wrong exactly? 

"I don't hear anything, maybe I need to do a blood pressure check my friend. Can you check your pulse just in case?" Hm, that was certainly odd. Being a living animal, despite being made in a lab, the hedgehog was sure he had a heart despite what it seemed. There was a quick check, feeling absolutely nothing, not numb but literally nothing. It didn't feel like anything exactly. 

Well then, that confirmed Shadow was most likely dead. Good. Great. Awesome. Outstanding. Amazing.


End file.
